


Documented and Recorded

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Hummelholidays 2017 Prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, friendship fic, side kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are watching their wedding video - filmed and edited by the one and only Artie Abrams (something the latter would have never imagined)





	Documented and Recorded

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Movies" on my Tumblr (kurtbastian-land)!

_“Put me down you potato!” A voice shrieked with panic and laughter as he was slowly being carried towards the ocean, “I swear to god, if you drop me in the ocean, I will divorce you, right here, right now._

_The man that was being threatened at, gave the former a Cheshire Cat smile, "don’t worry princess, I won’t drop you.”_

_To emphasise his point, the man brought the former closer to his chest. When he felt the man he was carrying relaxed a little, he tightened his grip before cooing softly, “I’m going to toss you.”_

_Before he could scream his protest, waves crashed over him, causing to accidentally swallow a mouthful of salt water, whilst ruining the man’s perfectly coiffed hair._

“Hold on,” Sebastian snickered as he paused the tape, barely holding in his chuckles, “let’s replay that scene again.”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched his husband rewind the tape to watch himself doing the unexplainable. _Ruining Kurt’s hair on his wedding day._ Total blasphemy. Shaking his head slightly, he focused his attention back to the man that made the video.

“Artie, the video looks amazing! It’s like watching clips of a romcom movie,” Kurt gushed as he clapped his hands together, “I mean, my entire relationship with Bas is a romcom show. But how you’ve managed to create something that looks so magical and perfect, it’s mind-boggling.”

Grinning at the praise, Artie turned back to catch another glimpse of the video he pretty sure he’s watched at least a 100 of times. “What’s mind-boggling is you asking me to film you guys’ wedding. I would have never thought in a million years that I would ever be doing you guys’ wedding video.”

“Maybe Kurt and Blaine’s but Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel? Together?" 

Artie let out a low whistle at the way things turned out for Kurt. "I’m happy for you man. You deserve all the happiness the world can give to you. Thanks for even remembering to invite me.”

Punching his old glee club friend on the arm lightly, Kurt questioned the former. “What are you talking about? We’re family. We’ve spent most of the years in high school as losers and we spent our last two years as losers together. I couldn’t imagine you, much less the rest of the glee club not being there.”

Before Artie could rebut, Kurt continued, “maybe like distant cousins or one of those family that meets once a year. But we’re still a family.”

Grinning at the comment, Artie stretched his arm up, showing Kurt his fist, “fams for life yo.”

Call Kurt lame, cheesy or whatever but that was when he truly knew that he was “part of the glee club boys”, at least, when it came to Artie.

Chuckling at Artie’s attempt to sound cool, Kurt did the same thing, fist bumping the former, “we’re in our late 20s Artie. We shouldn’t be using that lingo, ever."

 _"Come on man. We gotta keep up to date. Ya'know_ whatta _mean?"_

"Alright alright. We're def, fams for life… yo.”.

The two men couldn't help but burst out of laughter, in the end, imagine how dumb they look and sound. Unfortunately, their laughter was cut short by Sebastian’s shushing.

“Shut up guys, you’re missing the part where Kurt says ‘I do’. Can you believe that idiot?”. Kurt stared at his husband in shock, mouth agape, only to have the latter wink back at him. As though reading his mind, Sebastian nodded which chuckling slightly, “yes baby, it’s too late for a divorce.”

_Fuck._


End file.
